Phantom Playing Dress Up?
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Rewrite of Phantom's New Outfits! What happens if Danny plays Dress Up? Will the other ghost find something to put him out of his craziness? Will The Fenton's and Valerie solve the case on why is Phantom Dressing Up random Costumes?
1. The Fun Begins and The Phantom Ninja

**Sunday**

3 teens were out in the city, walking on the sidewalk towards their home. As they were walking, they passed many stores that few are still open. Those teens are known as Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked. Seeing said boy was deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Its just that I'm getting bored of fighting ghost" Answered Danny.

"What!?" Yelled Sam but not too loud to attract attention.

"Dude! You can't give up ghost hunting!" added Tucker.

"No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was, it need something..." Said Danny. Then, Danny saw a store that is still open. The costume store. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison. Wondering what could Danny have thought of.

"Oh... Its... Um... Nothing!" Danny stuttered. And his two best friends gave him an 'I know your lying' look and Danny sighed._  
_

"You guys go ahead. I'll show you tomorrow if there's a ghost attack" The two teens sighed and nodded there heads and went back to their house leaving Danny facing the costume store.

"This is going to be fun" Danny said with a mischievous smile and entered the store.

**~Line Break**

"Hi Danny. So how was school?" Maddie asked as Danny entered the living room where Maddie and Jack are currently working on an invention and Jazz sitting on a couch and reading a book.

"Its fine" He answered the Maddie looked at the bag her son was holding. Its not his backpack, but a normal bag used for shopping.

"Danny, sweetheart, what's in the bag?"

"Oh. Some things I bought that I'll need tomorrow. Well I gotta go to my room. Bye!" Before Maddie could say anything else, Danny rushed up stairs.

"What's his hurry?" Asked Jazz as she put down her book.

"I don't know Jazz. But you know Danny, always disappearing" Maddie answered as she returned to fixing the invention.

"Hey Jazzy-pants! Wanna see this cool new invention?" Jack asked as he looked at said girl.

"I'd loved to but ummm... Good night!" And with that, Jazz ran to her room.

"Was it something I said?"

**~Line Break**

**Casper High**

"So Danny? What did you do last night?" Asked Sam as the three are walking in the halls.

"Oh nothing. But you will have to wait" Danny said. But before they could go to their class, Danny's ghost sense went off and a loud explosion can be heard outside the school.

"Well, gotta go. Bye!" Danny said as he rushed to the boys room while Tucker and Sam shared the 'What is he up too?' look.

* * *

When Danny reached the boy's bathroom, he scanned the area. Only to find nobody there. So he summoned the familiar white rings that transforms him into Danny Phantom.

But he's not wearing his Usual black and white HAZMAT suit with his DP emblem.

Now, he's wearing a ninja outfit. **(The one in Infinite Realms)** He then flew out to the source. And it led them to the front of the school

* * *

"Come out whelp! I know you here!" A voice said as he fired some cars and stuff to get the ghost boy's attention. This ghost is no other than Skulker. The ghost zone's greatest hunter.

He was loosing his patience, so he decided to fire a missile on a little girl.

"Ahhhhh!" The little girl screamed. But when the missile was about a few meters away from her, something destroyed the missile then a mysterious boy landed in front of the little girl.

"You will not hurt this child" He said. Everybody near him had all shocked faces. By everyone I mean Skulker, little girl, some people, and the students inside the school. Which by the way moved to get closer to the window and see what's happening.

"Whelp!? Your dressed as a ninja!?" Exclaimed Skulker. Still staring at him in disbelief.

"None of your business, dead one" Danny Phantom bowed and readied his glowing green sword. Skulker got out of his shock as he saw Phantom ready his sword so he then fired missiles at him. But Danny blocked them using his sword. They repeated this action and the Danny slashed Skulker across the chest.

"Gaaaah! You'll pay for that, whelp!" Skulker cried out and began to fly away. Then Danny turned back to the little girl.

"Are you okay little one?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me" She said and Phantom bowed his head and the girl giggled. But she too bowed in response and began to run back to her mommy.

Then, another missile almost hit Danny. But with quick reflexes, he back flip away to avoid the attack.

"Phantom! Why are you dress up as a ninja!?" The attacker yelled at him. This attacker is known as The Red Huntress AKA Valerie Gray.

"No need to be violent. Bee calm like the flowing river" Danny said in a calm voice which only made Valerie angry.

They were face to face just a few feet away. Valerie hovering on her board a little above the ground and Phantom standing there. Holding his sword and _still _looking calm. Then Phantom bowed. Which means his ready to fight. So Valerie fired her wrist gun at him. But only to be blocked away by Phantom's sword.

"I do not wish to fight. Violence is not the answer" And with that, Phantom disappeared in a puff of smoke which only made Valerie _more_ confuse and angry. She then let out an angry growl but then fly away and go to a safe place to transform back and go back to school.

* * *

**Back at the school**

Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny next to the bathroom after they saw the whole fight.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Exclaimed Tucker in a quiet voice when Danny exited the bathroom.

"Yeah. Thanks" Danny replied back

"So this is you plan, huh?" Asked Sam amused and a smile on her face.

"Yup! This is so going to be fun" Answered Danny with a mischievous smile on his face and they headed back to class.

* * *

**Unknown to them, someone has seen the fight using a spy bug.**

"I don't know what your planning, Daniel. But I will soon find out"

* * *

**Me: Someone has just PM me and he or she wanted Phantom's New Outfits. So this is the NEW AND IMPROVED! SO ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Hellsing

**Tuesday (Chapter 1 is Sunday and Monday)**

Danny yawned and stretched his arms. He looked over to his side to see his clock.

"Hmm. 5:30? I woke up before my alarm? Oh yeah!" Danny got up, grabbed his wallet and sneak out the window.

Danny walked through the street and found the same costume store. So he went in to buy his new outfit.

* * *

"This is so going to be awesome" Danny said. He is in his room, in ghost form and putting the costume on. He grabbed 2 ecto-pisol hidden inside his drawer and put it on his belt. Then his ghost sense went off.

"Awesome!" Danny then flew out of the window to find the ghost.

* * *

"Spectra!" Danny exclaimed as he saw Spectra and Bertrand about to harvest misery from Paulina.

"Well if it isn't the little loser" Betrand said.

"Wait. What happened to your clothes?" Asked Spectra. What the two ghost saw is Danny Phantom in a white trench coat, black long sleeved shirt underneath, white fingerless gloves with black DP emblem on the front, white belt with 2 ecto-pistols, a black hat white white lining, black pants, and white combat boots.

"I crave blood on this time of night" Phantom said.

"Its early in the morning" Bertrand said bluntly.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do your dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!" Danny exclaimed which made Bertrand more angry and turned into a puma and charged at Danny.

But Danny grabbed his pistols and fired at Bertrand. And after a while, he click a button on one of his pistols, fired at Bertrand and a green net came out trapping a puma Bertrand.

"Nobody traps Bertrand!" Yelled Spectra.

"It's time somebody put you in your place, human!" Danny yelled back.

"I'm a ghost" Spectra said bluntly. Then she charge at Danny but Danny dodge her attack. Danny fired at her on the back and then fired a net at her which trapped her. Then Danny got out of his thermos -which by the way is on his belt- and sucked in the two ghost.

"Ghost boy? Your dressed as Alucard?" Asked Paulina. And Danny just nodded his head. Then went invisible and flew towards his home.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed hysterically in his human form.

"Danny?" A voice said and the door opened to reveal Jazz. "What's so funny?"

"Oh. I just fought Spectra and Bertrand in my new outfit"

"What outfit? Can I see?"

"Didn't you saw me yesterday fighting ghost?"

"Oops. Sorry, I was in the girls bathroom"

"Its okay. But you have to wait until another ghost attack"

"Awww! Fine. Get ready for school and eat your breakfast" Jazz said.

"Alright"

* * *

**~Line Break**

"Hey Sam. Hey Tucker" Danny greeted his two bestfriends at the front of the school.

"Hi Danny" Sam greeted.

"Sup dude" Tucker greeted.

"And then Danny Phantom saves me! He dresses as Alucard too! He even nodded his head at me!" The three best friends heard Paulina chatting with her fellow A- listers.

"Oh. I see the Ghost Boy has another costume change" Said Sam amused.

"Yup!"

"This is so going to be awesome" Tucker said laughing a bit. And the three then went to class.

* * *

Class was boring. Danny really wanted a ghost to attack.

_BOOM!_

Danny then got what he wanted.

"Mr. Lancer! May I got to the bathroom?" Danny asked with a raised hand.

"Alright. But hurry up Mr. Fenton"

* * *

**~Line Break**

"Ember!" Danny exclaimed as she saw Ember wrecking havoc.

"So Skulker was right. You are Dressing up!" Ember yelled.

"You're less than inhuman, a pitiful defect, a failed science project. Sending you back to your maker would be an act of mercy." Danny said which made Ember more angry so she strung her guitar and send a pink fist towards Danny.

Danny dodge it just in time. He got out his ecto-pistols and fired at Ember. They repeated this action for a while.

"Eternity is wasted upon the likes of you. Try as you might, immortality slips away. And you remain with only your shame." Danny said.

"Your just talking nonsense!" Ember yelled. But before she could attack, she was sucked in the thermos.

Then, another blast almost hit Danny. Which sent Danny flying a few feet, but did a backflip and landed on his feet gracefully.

"Phantom! Why are you dressed as a Ninja and Alucard!?" Red yelled.

* * *

_'So Danny dressed up as a Ninja. That I wanted to_ see' Jazz thought as she looked at the fight from the window of her classrom. Which the students did as well.

* * *

"Out of the way, human... Unless you'd rather become a miserable little ghoul...?" Danny said which made Red more angry. But before she could attack, Phantom disappeared.

Red once again, let out an angry growl and headed back to class.

* * *

Danny flew back to the Boys Bathroom to change back.

As he was running to class, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh. Sorry about that Val" Danny said as he help Valerie up.

"Its okay" She replied and the two head back to class.

* * *

"Moby Dick! Why in the world would Phantom dress up different costume!?" Yelled Lancer.

"Maybe he's planning something" Val said.

"The Ghost Boy looks even more handsome" Paulina said.

"Too look cool!" Dash said.

They keep saying the reasons why Danny Phantom is dressing up. But neither of them are right.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Thanks. Maybe tomorrow, Phantom will wear something black" Replied Danny.

"Now that, I like" Sam said with a smile.

* * *

**Tadda! And remember, you guys should also read one week dress up by: Sincerely The Sign Painter. Its even more Funny!**

**And the next chappie, will be funny! So Read and Review! Oh and Can You Guys Give Me Anime Characters?**

**Like Alucard came from Hellsing.**

**I'll make Danny Cosplay different Anime Characters. ;D**

**Aicee Phantom, Flying off.**


	3. Death The Kid

**Wednesday**

**5:30**

Danny was flying around the ghost zone too look for a certain shape shifting ghost. After a few minutes of flying, he finally spotted him.

"Amorpho!" Danny called out as he landed in front of him.

"Ah, Danny Phantom. What brings you here? And why are you wearing that clothes?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you duplicate yourself and transform into twin pistols? Plus, I've been playing dress up"

"Why?"

"Pleeeaassee? And I just do it to have _fun_ with the other ghost and the citizens of Amity" Danny begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Amorpho sighed. He then duplicate another Amorpho and the two Amorpho's transformed into twin pistols and floated over to Danny's hands which he grabbed it and placed it on his belt.

"We're going to my house. Just stay in that form" Danny said.

"Alright" Amorpho agreed and Danny then flew back to the ghost portal which leads to his house.

* * *

"Stay here while I go change" Danny in Phantom mode said to Amorpho while he placed him on top of his dresser. Danny grabbed his bag near his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Once he got out, he wasn't wearing the Alucard otfit anymore. He's wearing a black suit with white rectangles or squares on his shoulders and on the middle, white collar with a grey skull, black pants, black shoes, skull rings on each side of his fingers, and his white hair now has 3 black stripes on the left side.

"Phantom? What in the world are you wearing!?" Asked Amorpho. Still in twin pistol form.

"Its my Death The Kid outfit" Answered Danny. "Just stay in my backpack until I go ghost" Danny said as he turn back human.

"Fine" Amorpho agreed as he was placed inside Danny's back pack.

"Danny! Breakfast is ready!" His mom called out.

"Coming!" Danny then grabbed his bag and headed down stairs.

* * *

"So Danny, what are you planning today?" Jazz asked as Danny ate his cereal. The sibling were sitting at the table while Jack and Maddie are in the lab.

"You'll have to wait" Danny answered after he swallowed his food. "Well, I'm done. See you at school" Danny said as he slung his back on his shoulders and headed out towards school.

* * *

"Hey Danny" Greeted Sam.

"Dude, what are you planning today?" Askd Tucker as Danny approached his 2 bestfriends near his locker.

"Nope. You guys have to wait" Danny said. Then his ghost sense went off.

"Yes!" The two exclaimed excited to see Danny's outfit. Danny grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom while the two went outside to watch the fight.

* * *

"Ready Amorpho?" Asked Danny Phantom dressed in Death the Kid outfit as he held the twin pistols in his hand.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces" Answered Amorpho.

"Alright then" He then went intangible and flew out of the school.

* * *

"Daniel! You change your clothes again!?" Asked Vlad. Danny standing a few feet away from Vlad, Youngblood, Kitty, Johny 13, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Skulker, and Box Ghost.

"If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety" Danny said.

"What in the world are you talking about!?" Aked Ember.

"Your right, Phantom is dressing up" Said Kitty.

* * *

**3 hours ago**

**Vlad's Mansion**

"Why did you call us here again?" Asked Johny.

"Because I need your help to find out why is Daniel dressing up" Explained Vlad.

"He even says nonsense!" Added Ember.

"He even creeps me a little from our last encounter?" Added Betrand.

"Alright then. We strike when he gets too school" Vlad said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why do you even have guns if you can shoot ecto blast?" Asked Skulker.

"Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful" Answered Phantom.

"Symmetry? Okay, your clothes are perfect symmetry, but you do realize that you have 3 black stripes on the left side of your hair, do you?" Asked Spectra. Then Danny fell to his knees which suprised the ghost.

"I'm an abomination! I'm filthy and dirty! And unbalanced! Why is there only one set of stripes!? I'm a garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!" Yelled Danny. Sobbing. Which only made the ghost even_ more_ confused!

Then, his twin pistols then change into 2 Amorphos and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Phantom. Your not garbage. You can handle the stripes!" Said the _real_ Amorpho.

"Yeah, your right. Amorpho, transform!" Danny exclaimed when he stood up and the 2 Amorpho's change into twin pistols and landed on Danny's hands. Danny then fired his twin pistols at him. Instead of bullets, its ecto blasts. Plus, Danny is holding the twin pistols up-side down. Just like Death the Kid!

Phantom hit Kitty on the chest which sent him flying towards a wall. Same goes as Youngblood.

"Give up Daniel. There are 7 of us and 1 of you" Vlad said which made Danny angry.

"No, it can't be 7, say 8 damn it! 8 is better! It's physically impossible to cut the 7 in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be 8 instead! 8 cut vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical!" Danny then fall to his knees. Again. "Take it back I beg of you! Please say 8, PLEASE!"

This just made the ghost confused and the other people next to them. CONFUSE TO THE MAX!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz are sitting on the steps of the front door watching the show while Tucker is eating beef jerky.

"Wow! Who knew Danny knows symmetry?" Asked Jazz.

"Danny asked me" Answered Tucker.

"This is hilarious" Added Sam and the 3 then began to laugh.

* * *

"Daniel! Have you gone mad!?" Asked Vlad when Danny finally stood up.

"This guy's a special kind of stupid" Danny said which made Vlad fire ecto blast at him. But Danny dodge the attacks. Then Skulker fired rockets at him, but Danny blasted them using his pistols.

"Man, this guy is stupid, ugly, and a bad shooter" Danny said which made Skulker growl in annoyance.

"What in the world are you planning!?" Asked Vlad but before Danny could say anything, Box Ghost appeared in front of Vlad with boxes of toilet paper hovering beside him.

"Beware of my toilet paper of DOOM!" The chubby ghost exclaimed. Danny then dropped to his knees. AGAIN!

"No I can't go like this! I should die! How could this happen? Did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?" Danny asked. Which made Box Ghost stop his attack and floated back down. With the same confused face as everyone.

"What if I didn't fold the toilet paper? Something like that could ruin my life forever. I can't be defeated by toilet paper, if I turn back on this I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore" Danny said and went invisible and flew back to school. Leaving his pistol behind.

"This can't be right" Vlad said after he got out of his shock. "Daniel can't be beaten that easily! And why does he have to fold the tip of a toilet paper into a triangle!?"

"HAHA! I have defeated the ghost boy with my toilet paper of DOOM!" Said Boxy which the other ghost ignored.

"He's planning something" Spectra said.

"But what?" Asked Youngblood.

"We don't know what he's planning, but the dipstick sure is dramatic" Commented Ember.

"We should head back to see if he's either planning something, or he's getting crazy" Said Vlad and the ghost nodded and disappeared out of sight. Leaving the media which by the way have seen the whole thing and the citizens confused.

* * *

"Thanks Amorpho" Danny said when they reached the bathroom.

"Your welcome ghost boy. That was really entertaining" Amorpho said and Danny and Amorpho laughed quietly.

"Just remember our deal. Stay away and don't play any trick in Amity Park" Danny reminded Amorpho and nodded his head. The shape shifter then disappeared out of sight and Danny went out the bathroom.

* * *

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tucker said as he, Sam, and Jazz approached Danny near the boy's bathroom.

"Thanks Tuck. And thanks for teaching me about symmetry"

"Who knew you could be so dramatic, Danny" Commented Jazz and chuckled.

"And that outfit looks good on you" Added Sam and she and Danny blushed together.

"Thanks"

"Alright lovebirds, lets get to class" Said Tucker.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam and Danny exclaimed together.

"Well, I'm going back to class. See you at home Danny" Jazz said and walked away.

"Let me guess, you won't tell us your next outfit until tomorrow, right?" Asked Tucker.

"Yup!" And with that, they headed back to the boring classroom.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! But here's the funny chapter I promised! And PLEASE Tell Me Some Characters From Anime! I would like to thank Weirdo for giving me the idea of Death The Kid!**

**Until Next Time!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	4. Super Danny!

**Thursday**

After school is over, Danny said goodbye to his friends and rushed towards his home.

"Hey mom, Dad. Watch'ya watching?" Danny asked the two adults who are sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Its about the ghost boy. Now shhh son!" Jack answered.

_"-it is still unknown why the ghost boy have been dressing up. The ones he has been dressed up is a ninja, Alucard, and Death the Kid. Paranormal experts have been finding a solution for the ghost boy's strange behavior. Many fan clubs have been dressing up the one's he wore" _

Danny chuckled and proceeded to head to his room.

"Hey Danny" Jazz greeted as she walked in the room.

"Sup Jazz" Danny turned to face her.

"So what are you dressing up next?"

"Nope. Wait until tomorrow"

"Awwww" Jazz pouted. "Pleeaaassee?" Jazz pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work on me" Danny said with a chuckle.

"Fine" Jazz said with a sigh. "Night little bro" She then walked out of the room and closed the door. Danny turned back too look at his room. Tapping a finger on his chin. Deep in thought. After a while, he snapped his finger. Showing a sign that he had an idea.

"Maybe I'll do it tomorrow" Danny said to himself with a yawn. He put on his pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

**~Line Break~**

_**Gasp** _

"Uggghh!" Danny moaned as his ghost sense went off. A thought then quickly hit him. He jolted up and transformed into his ghost form. He grabbed his bed sheet and tied it on his neck. He then phased out of the room and headed off towards the ghost.

* * *

**~Flashback 5 minutes ago**

"What!? Okay... So you want me and Kitty to go out there and observe him!?" Asked terrified Johnny.

"Well yes. But to observe him... You must gain his attention" Vlad said.

"Then we'll know what has gotten into the whelp" Added Skulker.

"You mean... Fight him?" Asked Kitty and every ghost -with one half ghost- nodded their heads.

"Fine" Kitty said with a sigh. But then Kitty and Johnny looked at each other and gulped loudly.

* * *

"You malicious fiend! You will not cause havoc for I, DANNY PHANTOM WILL SAVE THE DAY!" Danny-with a bed sheet as his cape fluttering around- exclaimed in that well-known Super Danny tone with his chest puff out and his hands on his hips.

"Uh-oh" Kitty and Johnny said as they looked at Danny. Fear clearly on their faces.

"What has gotten in to you!?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing has gotten into ME!" Danny answered.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Johnny asked.

"I'm better than alright. I'M SUPER!" Danny exclaimed with a grin and his teeth sparkled. Which made the girls nearby faint with a squeal. Danny then made an ecto rope and twirl it above his head like a Cowboy and threw it towards Kitty and Johnny. The rope tied Kitty and Johnny and Danny yanked the rope causing the two tied up ghost to his eye level.

"YOU WILL NOT CAUSE HAVOC WHEN I'M AROUND!" Danny all but yelled dramatically at the two ghost. Danny got out his thermos and sucked them in. Which Johnny's motorbike has vaished.

"DON'T WORRY CITIZENS OF AMITY PARK! DANNY PHANTOM IS HERE!" Once again, he smiled at a group of girls with a sparkle on his teeth and they squealed and fainted. Danny then went invisible and flew back to his home.

* * *

After he put Kitty and Johnny back to the ghost zone, Danny ate his breakfast and went to school.

* * *

**Vlad's Lab **

"So? How did it go?" Vlad asked as Kitty and Johnny entered the lab from the portal.

"UGGHHH!" Was all Johnny said before he collapsed on the floor.

"Well... He's... Super" Answered Kitty.

"Super? Alright. Youngblood, you and Ember are next" Vlad ordered. "Again, you strike when he's at school" This time, Youngblood and Ember looked terrified.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Danny greeted to his 2 bestfriends.

"Hey Danny" Sam and Tucker greeted in unison. The 3 started to walk to class.

"So Danny... You going to have fun?" Sam asked looking at the raven haired boy.

"Yup!" Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Gotta run!" Danny ran off then Jazz rush towards the 2 teens.

"Come on guys! Let's see what he's planning" Jazz said and the 3 hurried outside the school to watch the show.

* * *

"I'm scared" YB whispered to Ember. They are currently in there pirate costume and standing in their ship.

"Don't be such a baby. We're just getting his attention and observe him"

"STOP YOU FIEND! FOR I, DANNY PHANTOM! WILL SAVE THE DAY!" Super Danny exclaimed as he put his fists on his waist while his hair and cape were fluttering around dramatically.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"Seriously?" Asked Tucker.

"Yep. Danny is Super Danny. Again" Agreed Sam.

"Super Danny? Again?" Asked Jazz.

"Long story" Sam and Tucker replied at the same time. But then they all laughed at the terrified looks of YB and Ember.

* * *

"Uh-oh" The 2 ghost muttered with terrified looks.

"YOU CANNOT STOP DANNY PHANTOM!" This time, Super Danny flex his muscles. He charge ecto blast and shot the ship. Which barely destroyed it. He flew down and punched YB and swing a kick on Ember's feet. Danny charge his ecto blast and shot at Ember straight on the chest. He created ecto ropes and twirl it above his head and threw it towards YB and tied him. He flung the captive Young Blood towards Ember. Danny then sucked the two ghost in. Then the pirate ship disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danny then flew upwards and again, made the post he did earlier. He grinned towards a group of Phans with a sparkle of his teeth. Which made the Phans squealed and faint. Danny was about to fly off when a blast almost hit him.

"Great Globs of Ghost Goop!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why in the world are you wearing a bed sheet!?" Red asked as she pointed her gun at Super Danny.

"IT IS NOT A SHEET OF THE BED! IT IS MY MOST TRUSTED CAPE!" Red and Danny started fighting. After a while...

"ENOUGH OF THIS! THE WORLD NEEDS ME!" Super Danny then disappeared.

"I'll catch you ghost boy!" Red screamed and flew off.

* * *

"Dude! That was awesome!"

"Thanks Tuck"

"At least you didn't made me wear primary colors" Said Sam.

"Well, I gotta get to class. Bye guys!"

"Bye Jazz!" Danny said to Jazz as she walked away.

"Seriously? A cape?" Asked Sam.

"Well yeah... I already wear a spandex suit you know" The 3 teens laughed and walked towards their class

* * *

**Several hours later...**

**Vlad's Lab **

"So?" Asked Vlad.

"He... He's" Young blood couldn't manage to say it as he looked terrified.

"He's Super" Ember continued in a monotone.

* * *

**Tadda! Sorry if it took too long! I would like to thank...**

**1eragon33 **** For the idea of... Super Danny!**

**Till next time! And keep giving me ideas!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	5. Vocaloid Phantoms

**Friday**

"Alright! So we strike again at Casper High to observe him more and find a cure" Vlad announced to the ghost in front of him. They all nodded and got ready.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Danny was out of town. Looking for a certain half ghost. Just then, a black and white figure hit him and they both fell. Danny slowly looked up to see Danielle. Rubbing her head.

"Danielle!" Said girl looked up and a smile appeared. She raced towards him and gave him a hug.

"Danny! Its so nice to see you again!"

"Danielle, care to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

Dress up. Plus singing. We're gonna have fun with the media and the ghost"

"I'm in!"

* * *

"Danny?" Danielle called out to his cousin. The 2 half ghost were currently in Danny room in their human form. "You sure _this _is what I will wear?" She held up a black, green, and white sailor suit.

"Yep! This is what I will wear too!" Danny held up the same outfit only the short is longer. "Okay. So the song we will learn will be in Chinese" Danny then open up the website of his computer. The 2 cousins began to practice their song and dance step.

* * *

"Okay Danielle. Just follow me invisible. Alright?" Danielle nodded at Danny and the 2 went off to school.

* * *

"Hey Guys! Great Friday, isn't it?" Danny asked with a smirk. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Yeah" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Dude... I can't wait!"

The 3 or _4 _began their class. No ghost have been attacking until the end of school. The _4 _went outside. But Danny and an invisible Danielle went to an empty alleyway near the school.

"Ready Danielle?"

"Ready!" White rings surrounded their abdomen to reveal their new outfit.

Danny now had a white, black, and green sailor suit, black sleeves on his arms, black shorts with a green belt on the side, white shoes with black leggings, and black head phones. **(Kagamine Len! Just replace the yellow area with green) **

Danielle now had a white, black, and green sleeveles sailor top, black sleeves on her arms, _really _short black shorts with green belt on the side, black headphones with a black bow on top, her hair was down with black clips on her bangs, white shoes, black leggings, and a green **02. ****(Kagamine Rin! Replace yellow areas with green) **

The 2 then flew towards school. Just in time to see their enemies.

"What in the world!?" Vlad yelled seeing the 2 Phantoms. Just then, Red Huntress and the Fentons arrived.

"There are 2 Phantoms!?" She screeched. Danny and Danielle looked at each other with a smirk. Suddenly a stage appeared in front of the school. People around them were surprised. Danny and Danielle went invisible. Danny turned into a green mist and reformed on the stage with Danielle no where in sight.

The music played and Danny began to stomp his foot. Then Danielle suddenly came out behind Danny and twirled on his side and the 2 stretched their arm forward and their other arm on the side. Sam, Jazz and Tucker looked at them surprised. So those the ghost, Valerie, and the citizens. The Phantoms began to dance around and Danny and Danielle changed places so that Danny is on the right side and Dani on the left. As soon as Danny sang, Danielle dance on one spot and Danny danced around while singing. Maddie was shocked while Jack was dancing. Like a... baffoon.

**~Danny**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

**warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite**

**donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?**

**doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na**

**yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

_The media arrived and all of them were stunned. Except for Ember who was now fuming._

**nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

**ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute**

**samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru**

**oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite**

**shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?**

**akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu**

**daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai**

**sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru**

**kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu**

**kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo**

**kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah…**

_The Phantoms began to dance in perfect synch._

**kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu**

**kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo**

**daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai**

**sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru**

**fukyō waon **

_This time, the citizens, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were now chanting Phantom! Ember's hair was now high and the ghost beside her began to side step away from her. Red just stood their, surprised. So does Maddie. They didn't know that the Phantoms can dance and sing. Singing if foreign language that is!_

**~Danielle**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

**warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite**

**donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?**

**doko ga īka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na**

**yoru ni madowansareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

**nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nose te hikaru lip**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

**ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute**

**samishisa o toilet ni haki dashite furuete matteru**

**oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite**

**shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ī?**

**akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu**

**daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai**

**sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokku ni koeteru**

**~Danny and Danielle**

**[deshō de de deshō**

**dede dededede dede**

**dede dede dedede**

**dededede dede dededede dede**

**dededede dededede**

**dededede dede**

**deshō dede dededede dede**

**dededede dede**

**deshō dede dededede dede**

**dedede dede deshō**

**dede dededede dede**

**dede dedede dede dedede**

**dededede dededededede de]**

**kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa**

**aijō sore tomo ah…**

**kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu**

**kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo**

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

The citizens were cheering loud and the Phantoms gave a bow, turned into a mist and disappeared. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker looked at each other and grinned. They ran towards an alleyway just in time to see them transform.

"Dude! Great job at the performance!" Tucker cheered giving Danny a high five.

"Ummm... Who's this?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, this Danielle. Danielle, this is Jazz. My sister" Danny introduced and said persons gave each other a handshake. "Vlad tried to clone me but failed. Then there's Danielle. Me and Dani are good cousins"

"Yup!" Dani agreed. "I had fun! But now, time for me to visit Frostbite!"

"How?" The 4 asked.

"By that!" Dani pointed to her side and a random portal appeared. "Thanks Danny" She gave him a hug. "Bye guys" She wave goodbye and transformed and flew through the portal.

"Ummm... Danny? Did you and Danielle just cosplayed Kagamine Rin and Len?" Sam asked with an amusing smirk.

"Yep! We gotta get home. Bye guys!" The 5 of them then went to their separate ways.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

The ghost, the Fentons, and The Red Huntress were gathered in an empty alleyway.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ember yelled as her hair was burning high and everyone step aside away from her. "THEY STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT!"

"Why did you call us here, _ghost? _Maddie asked.

"Because. Danny has gone insane!" Vlad answered.

"Who knew the punk can sing? Same goes for his female version" Johnny said while Kitty giggled.

"Who is she anyway?" Red asked curious.

"She is Phantom's cousin" Vlad answered.

"Okay... So what's the plan?" Spectra asked.

"We need to find a cure for him" Vlad answered. "We need to get a sample of him"

"But who will get it?" Jack asked.

"Not me!" YB exclaimed. Just then, they all looked at Box Ghost.

"Uh-oh"

* * *

**Hahahha! Oh man! Vocaloid Danny Phantom! I can't write the dance moves but here's the link! watch?v=zwozsLeKqwM**

**Oh and I will _Not _do Robin or Batman. Why? You will have to find out soon!**

**If you want to look at their outfits, just open up Google and type _Kagamine Rin and Len. _Just replace all the yellow clothing with green. Danielle's **_**02 **_**tattoo is green instead of red. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Only 2 chapters left! Then Phantom Playing Dress Up? Is done! But fear not, fellow readers! I shall write a sequel!**

**Until Next Time!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	6. Reaper Phantom

**Okay, so I don't know hos a Reaper talks. But I'm gonna make it medieval words ;) Oh and Sorry about mistaken about Chinese. I got confused about Chinese and Japanese.**

**Saturday **

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at the Nasty Burger eating lunch. Since Danny dosen't want to get eaten by his mom's mutant food. Then, the T.V turned on and it showed the news.

_Yesterday, Danny has been spotted with another Phantom. This Phantom looks about to be 12 years old and a female. The 2 Phantoms performed in front of Casper High. Cosplaying as 2 of the Vocaloid characters known as Kagamine Rin and Len. It is said that Phantom was born in Japan since he can sing in that language well. Some say that they are the original Kagamine's. Scientist and Paranormal experts has yet to confirm the mystery on Phantom's strange behavior. But what we found out that he has another relative._

Once the news is over, the 3 teens laughed.

"Well, they are right at the relative part" Danny said with a chuckle.

"Seriously? The Phantom's are the original Kagamine's?" Tucker joked.

"And Phantom is born in Japan?" Sam added with a chuckle. Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off/

"You guys coming?" Danny whispered and earned a nod of approval from his best friends. Danny went to the bathroom. Once no one but himself is there, he transformed intto Danny Phantom. Or should I say... _Reaper Phantom. _

Danny's sailor clothes are now replaced by a black cloak with a hoody and a DP clasp, white combat boots, black baggy jeans, and to top it all off... A scythe with a black stick and a 2 sided blade. The other side is long while the other is short.

Danny turned into a miste and flew off to the front of the Nasty Burger while Sam and Tucker are there waiting for him.

* * *

"I-I AM TH-THE B-BOX GH-GHOST! B-BEWARE!" The Box Ghost screamed nervously. Waiting for the possibly crazed up Phantom.

Danny reformed a few feet from the ghost and said with more echo in his voice, "Thou shall perish my scythe!"

Box ghost cringed once he saw Phantom's face. Phantom had his hood of. Showing only his mouth and scary green eyes. Phantom raised his scythe using his 2 hands. "Thou shalt not harm this mortals!" Box Ghost just made a confused face while Phantom was speaking.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

Sam and Tucker were just laughing in the crowd. Yes, a crowd just formed near Danny and The Box Ghost.

* * *

"Thou shalt return from when's you came!" Danny charge at Box Ghost. Box Ghost formed a crater in front of him to take the attack. Danny sliced the crater in half. Box Ghost quickly reacted. He pulled out a piece of Phantom's hair and quickly disappeared.

"Ow!" Danny looked around to find the ghost. With no luck, he quickly looked at the crowd. Return from when's you came, mortals!" The crowd quickly scrambled away. Sam and Tucker went back to the Nasty Burger. Danny turned into a mist again and reformed at the bathroom and transformed back.

He exited the room and sat down on his table with Sam and Tucker.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tucker whispered.

"Thanks"

"Where'd you learn how to speak in Medieval?" Sam asked as she took a bite from his salad.

"Internet. Duh" Danny replied and ate his french fries while Tucker gobbled down his burger.

_"Danny Phantom has been spotted in front of Nasty Burger fighting another ghost. No one knows what happened to the other Phantom. But this Phantom has dressed up in a Grim Reaper outfit and speaking in Medieval words..." _

"Actually, I prefer Reaper Phantom" Danny whispered and the 3 teens laughed.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

Box Ghost returned to the alley to meet up with the other ghost and the other human ghost hunters.

"Did you get it?" Johnny asked as he leaned in his bike with Kitty by his side.

"Yes!"

"Good. Now I need to study his sample and we need to find the cure" Vlad said as he grabbed the white hair.

"We'll keep an eye of Phantom" The Fenton's said and Red nodded and they left to find Phantom.

* * *

It was 9 p.m and _Reaper phantom _was walking down the road. People who fear Phantom closed up their doors and windows. Phantom just ignored them. Just then, an The Fenton R.V and The Red Huntress approached them.

Red had her wrist ray pointed at Phantom while The Fentons got out of the R.V with giant weapons.

"Put your hands up and come with us, _ghost" _Maddie ordered and Phantom had a frown on his face.

"Good eventide, mortals" Phantom greeted.

"Uh... What?" Jack asked with the same confused face as the other hunters.

"Why are you dressing up random clothes?" This time, it was Red who questioned the Halfa.

"I know not of what you speak of" Danny replied with a smirk. This time, the hunters charge up their weapons. But Phantom just held up a hand to gesture that he was not going to attack while his other hand held his scythe.

"Wherefore needest to attack?"

"Gaaah! Will you stop all of this and stop being evil!?" Red snapped.

"Thee is not evil by my troth" Phantom replied which mean, **I am not evil I swear. **"Fare thee, mortals" Phantom turned into a mist and flew off. Actually, he flew towards his house.

"I have no idea what he just said" Jack commented. The hunters went back to their meeting place to say that Phantom was still crazy.

* * *

"A while ago, I have found a cure. But how will we give it to him?" Vlad asked after the human hunters explained what happened to the with Phantom.

"I say we make the cure into a powder" Spectra suggested.

"And we throw the Phantom towards Phantom's face which he inhales it to his system" The green glob, or Bertrand, continued. Everyone nodded and started to make the plan.

* * *

**Sorry again about the last chapter. I was so confused! I didn't know that Vocaloid is Japanese! I'm just knew to Vocaloid.**

**But to the Fans of Vocaloid, I will be making a special chapter or Epilogue.**

**The next chapter is the final one. But there's still the Special chapter. Give me a Character that will go GREAT with Danny Phantom.**

**Not Justice League, Teen Titans, or other heroes. Why? Like I said, part of the sequel! ;3**

**So Read and Review! Until Next Time. **

**_Rosie Kitsune_**


	7. Phantom Rider

**I can't decide what I shall make Danny wear. So maybe I'll make Danny Ghost Rider!  
**

* * *

**Sunday **

3 teens were at the park having a picnic. Children were playing at the park while the parents were all chit-chatting with each other.

"Its nice out here" Commented Danny.

"Yeah... I really enjoy the great outdoors" Sam added as she took a bite from here salad.

"I enjoy the food" Added Tucker as he took out a big bite from his meat burger.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Gotta Run!" Danny ran towards the nearest alley. He then transformed into his ghost half. Gone was the Reaper outfit. Now, Danny wore a black motor jacket with his DP on the back, white fingerless gloves, white loose belt, black pants, and white steel toed combat boots. An to top it all off, a white skull mask only on Danny's right face.

Then, a white motorcycle with green flame design suddenly appeared. Danny got on the bike and headed off towards the park.

When he got there, the people ran off. Except for Tucker and a love struck Sam. There, Johnny and Kitty was on their own motor.

"What the what!?" Johnny yelled. Seeing Phantom on a motorcycle with his new look. Phantom pointed a finger towards them.

"You, guilty" This made Johnny angry and Kitty... A little nervous. Johnny charge his motor and sped towards Phantom. Phantom raced off to the side and drove just behind Johnny. He got out a chain with a hook and fling it at the back of Johnny's bike.

"Time to clear the air" Danny pulled the chain and sent Johnny flying towards him while Kitty screamed. Danny went intangible and the 2 biker ghost went through him. Danny quickly got out the thermos and sucked them in while saying,

"Back to Hell!" Tucker cheered while Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes formed into hearts. Danny clipped the thermos on his belt and got on his bike. He saluted the 2 teens goodbye and sped off. Back to the empty alley. Danny changed back and ran towards the park.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey dude! That was awesome!" Tucker commented and the 2 boys fist bumped. Danny noticed Sam staring at him.

"Uhhh... Sam? You okay?" Danny asked as he waved a hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm fine"

"Love birds"

"We're not Lovebirds!"

"Anyway... Wanna watch a movie at my place?"

"Sure Sam!" The 3 teens then went off towards Sam's place.

* * *

**After a while... (When Danny got home and put Johnny and Kitty in the GZ)**

"How did it go?" YB asked the 2 biker ghost.

"They... He... Phantom..." Johnny stuttered with an eye twitch. Kitty sighed.

"Phantom rode a bike and wore biker clothes"

"He's crazy" Red commented.

"Its time to give him the cure. I'll give it to him" Vlad said and headed off. Towards the park.

* * *

When Danny got home, he decided to ride around town in his motor bike. After a while, he settled down on a tree branch and took a nap with a leg swinging back and forth.

* * *

Vlad went to the park and the human hunters and ghost hid behind a bush. Vlad saw Danny, resting on a tree branch. Vlad got out a small sack and flew towards him.

Vlad carefully approached him. Trying not to wake up the sleeping ghost teen.

"Who knew ghost sleep" Maddie mumbled to herself.

Vlad got a handful of powder and threw it at Danny's face and immediately went invisible and flew off to the nearest bush.

Danny woke up with a yelp. It was so sudden the he fell to the side but he made his two legs grab the branch. So he was hanging up side down. Danny rubbed his eyes and cough violently. He shook his head to clear off the powder. He looked around to find that he was alone in the park.

"Strange" Danny floated down and stood there. Rubbing his hair to clear the powder. Danny took one last glance and shrugged. He went invisible and flew off. He's bike suddenly turned into a mist and disappeared.

"It worked!" Vlad exclaimed and they all cheered.

"Good. No more of this truce" Valerie said

"Next time we meet, no more working together" Skulker said. They then went off to their separate ways.

* * *

Danny flew up to the window of his bedroom and coughed a little. He looked at his bed to find a certain someon.

"Hey Danielle. What are you doing here?" Danielle put down the comic she's reading and sat up.

"I'm bored. Is there by any chance we could do it again?"

"Well... The ghost think I'm crazy. So I think I they created a cure. One of them just threw a powder at my face"

"Awww!"

"How about this. We'll play along. But tomorrow, we'll put up a concert. At the City Hall. Alright?" This put a wide smile in Dani's face.

"Yay!"

"Come on. Let's learn the song and dance" Danny opened up his computer and the 2 practiced their performance.

_**To be continued...  
**_

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Last and Final chapter!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	8. Trick and Treat

**Monday**

"So Danny? What happened to you last night? You seem... Tired" Sam asked as the 3 teens walked down the hallway.

"Someone just threw a powder on my face. Because... People think I'm crazy? Plus I've been planning something" Danny guessed with a smirk.

"Maybe... You did awesome dude. What are you planning?" Tucker commented.

"You'll have to find out at the concert" Danny asked.

"Concert?" The 2 asked.

"Yep. That will make me feel better. I'm doing it at the city hall. Look at everyone" Danny gestured to the other teens holding a card.

"What's written in it?" Tucker asked. Danny handed his 2 best friends the same card. It reads...

**Phantom Peformance**

**City Hall**

**At 6:00 p.m**

**Introducing Danny Phantom and Danielle Phantom. **

"Dude... This is so awesome" Tucker said.

"You guys are invited to the concert?" Dash asked as he approached them. "You guys shouldn't come. Danny Phantom dosen't want any losers" Dash insulted and walked away while laughing. Sam and Tucker frowned.

"Don't worry guys" Danny said with a grin.

* * *

**After school... 5:45**

"You ready?" Danny asked. The 2 we're currently in Danny's room.

"Oh yeah" Dani agreed as she fixed her bow a little.

Danny wore a black jacket the sleeves ending above the elbow, black shorts, white belt with a green square belt buckle, white boots, black long socks with white stripes, white scarf, white cat ears on his head, and white hair with black bow.

Dani wore a black jacket with white lining, white bow on her neck, black skirt with white zig zag and a black line inside, black long socks with white stripes, white shoes with black lining, black clips on her bangs, white ears and tail.

"Lets go!" Dani said and the 2 flew off towards the city Hall where a stage was set and many people gathered around. Even the Fentons and Valerie.

* * *

Vlad arrived at the City Hall using his black limo. To his surprise, a stage was set and many people gathered around. And all he thought was,

_'Oh no. Not again' _

* * *

Danny and Dani turned intangible and flew down the road and towards the stage. The phased up while in robotic poses. The media arrived and the crowd cheered. Then the music started. Danny and Dani began to dance.

**Danny= Bold _Danielle= Bold+Italic  
_ Both= Underline**

_Dani frozed her dancing._

** Fukai Fukai Kiri no naka yooen ni hibiku koe  
Oide Oide kono mori no motto oku fukaku made**

_Danny froze his dancing_**  
**

_**Hayaku Hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni  
Oide Oide saa tanoshii **_

**asobi wo hajimeyoo**

**shinamon sutikku wa mahoo no sutekki**

_Danielle made a drawing motion with her hand and green mist followed her hand._

_**Hitofuri suru dakede shiroppu ga fueru**_  
_**Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka**_

**Tengai ni mamorarete **

**nemuri ni ochiru**

_Danny froze in place_

_**Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii**_  
_**Mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho**_

_Danielle froze in place_

**Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara**  
**Sono mi wo ima sugu ni**

_Danny and Danielle held out an arm and back._

**yudanenasai saa**

_Danielle dance while Danny froze. Then its Danny's turn. Vice- Versa. _

_Danny and Danielle slid to the side. Sod Danny is standing on the left side and Danielle on the right._

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
**

**Itsukara ka gimon no yaiba ga miekakure suru**

**Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to**

_**Mekakushi no sukima kara nozoki mita rantan ga**_  
_**Utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu**_

**mi no ke ga yodatta**

**Oya oya warui ka moo omezame desuka?**

_**Mekakushi ga toketa nara moomoku ni shiyoo ka?**_  
_**Hora Hora warainasai kawaii okao de**_

**Kegawa wo mata kabutte**

**shibai ni modoru**

_Danielle held out her hands_

_**Neee~**_  
_**Choudai?**_  
_***giggle***_

_Danny and Danielle began to dance in perfect synch._

**Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete**  
**Atatakai miruku de motenashite hoshii no?**

_**Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai**_  
_**Mikaeri wa poketto no nakami de ii kara**_

**Choodai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni**  
**Nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanaguri sute**  
**Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte**  
**Choodai yokose hora ima sugu ni**  
**Choodai~ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_**  
_Danny and Danielle slid to the side so they are side by side. _

The crowd cheered. Maddie, Jack and Valerie groaned in annoyance. Vlad's eye twitched. Danny and Danielle gave a bow. Then they turned into a mist and disappeared. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker laughed. Then , the stage suddenly turned into a mist and disappeared.

* * *

**Somewhere in space...**

"Hey guys! Check this out. Its from Amity Park" Said a man in a red and yellow spandex suit.

"Strange..." Said a bulky man in a blue and red suit with a red cape.

"We'll have to find out why he's acting like that" Said another man in a black and grey suit"

* * *

"That was fun!" Said Danielle as they reached Danny's room.

"Totally!"

"I'm gonna go visit Princess Dora. See you soon!" Dani gave Danny a hug. Then she flew downstairs towards the Fenton Portal. Then, the doors burst open to reveal Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. All having a grin on their faces.

"That was awesome dude!"

"You did great, lil' bro"

"Danny! You were fantastic!"

"Thanks guys! Hey... how about... Language week?" Danny said. The 3 teens laughed.

"I think that's enough for now" Jazz said. "You and Danielle did great in speaking in _Japanese" _

"Thanks Jazz!"

**_The End~  
_**

* * *

**Oh Glob! My first finished story! If I have time... I'll do the sequel!**

**I can't write down the dance. Its pretty hard. So if you want too watch it...**

**_Go to and type Kagamine Rin and Len Trick and Treat Live Or _Trick and Treat Dance  
**

**If you want to look at Danny and Danielle's clothes in chapter 5... Check out my profile in DA. And I will soon post Danny and Danielles' Trick and Treat clothes in DA. My profile name in DA is DPhantom5221**

**Until Next Time!**

_**Rosie Kitsune **_

_**P.S **_

**Thank you all for those who reviewed!**

_**P.S.S **_

**I own NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!**


	9. Sequel is Ready!

**SEQUEL!**

**Sequel is located in DPxYJ Crossover!**

**One-shot!**

**PLEEAASSEE READ!**


End file.
